1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to keyboard positioning on a grand piano hereinafter “piano”, more particularly, to an improved keyboard positioning apparatus and method for retrofitting onto an existing piano assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
There are some problems and unmet needs with existing piano assemblies. Currently, a typical grand piano assembly has a keyboard that is positioned in a disadvantageous location, in which a spectator must be positioned at a certain angle in relation to the piano assembly to clearly view the piano player's hand and keyboard while the piano is being played. In a stage environment, the viewable angle is limited in such a way that typically only about half of the spectators can see a performer's hands and keyboard while playing the keyboard.